


Из Внешнего Кольца с любовью

by Lenuchka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenuchka/pseuds/Lenuchka
Summary: Хакс выходит из душа и видит ожидающего его Кайло.





	Из Внешнего Кольца с любовью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [From the Outer Rim with Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17971298) by [madeofplasma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofplasma/pseuds/madeofplasma). 



> Бета: Тунгусская Волчица.  
> Ссылка на архив: https://drive.google.com/open?id=1AeWtICCPtHlKVsrjMRzthcHAVl8lEoQP


End file.
